indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Clash.Bikash
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Flag of India.svg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Brandon Rhea Welcome from me too Thank you for your message. I am pleased to see you starting here. Messages on my talk page will usually be attended to within a day or two. I presume that you know to look at . ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:01, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:05, March 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thank You so much Wendy. [[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 06:23, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations Hello Congratulations on successful adoption, just asking would you be interested adding admin to this wiki i would like to be one to add new background and activate js scripts on this wiki. [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]([[User talk:Minato826|'Talk to ANOOP']])( ) 05:24, March 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks Anoop. Sure this wiki need lot of modifications and updates. Also I'm not very good at coding all I can do is the basic. Currently i don't have a PC so, i'll promote and inform you once I get back home. :[[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 06:20, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Main Page Hello i have redisigned main page a bit @ India_Wiki take a look later when i get admin rights i will update MediaWiki:Mainpage to India_Wiki or you can do it. :: [[User:Minato826|'Minato826']]([[User talk:Minato826|'Talk to ANOOP']])( ) 10:06, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Main pages look is fine just you do some changes, like Link the image of Taj mahal with World Heritage Sites in India, Kolkata with cities and towns in India, with Vidhana Souda you can link States and territories and also remove the List. later we will redesign it when all categorization we be completed and most of the pages are not empty. ::EDIT: I'm enabling massage wall now. ::[[User:Clash.Bikash|'Clash']] [[Message_Wall:Clash.Bikash|'Bikash']] 10:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC)